Cinderella
by Innray
Summary: Songfic for Steven Curtis Chapman's "Cinderella".  R&R! :D


** First fic for a TV show...although this is kind of a songfic...**

** It's Cal and Emily Lightman from **_**Lie to Me**_**, which is a very good show. I'm only on season 2 though. The song is "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.**

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me_

_Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

"Daddy! Daddy, watch me, watch this!" Cal took his eyes away from the file in his hands and watched as Emily spun in a circle and tried to jump in the air at the same time. She ended on her bottom, but she smiled big and waited for praise.

"Nice one, love!" His eyes go back to the file with the Pentagon's seal at the top, when a pair of big brown eyes appeared, hovering over the papers. "You need somethin'?"

"The _Prince_ sent out invitations to the ball today." She said this very seriously. Cal raised his eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "I got invited! But...I'm not very good..."

"You and me both, darling."

"Mommy says you're a better dancer then her and she said to ask you..."

"Well when you put it that way...C'mere, Em!" Cal put the papers into his briefcase and stood, grabbing Emily in the process. She stood on the tops of his sock-clad feet and he traipsed around the living room in a clumsy circle. Emily squealed with delight when Cal picked her up and spun her in a circle, ending by tossing her into the air.

"Faster, Daddy, _faster_!"

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

The door banged shut behind Cal as he came into the kitchen. "Em!" he shouted after hanging his coat on the hanger and popping the top off a beer. "Em? You here?"

"One sec, Dad!" A thumping of feet on the stairs, and Emily comes into the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants.

"Did ya find a dress, love?"

"Yeah! It's upstairs..."

"Well...?" She looked at him blankly and he rolled his eyes. "Do I get to see the thing before the, the...whatchacallit."

"It's _prom_, Dad. I got spaghetti in the fridge, I'll go change! It's so pretty, and..." Her words fade off when she goes back up the stairs. _Better not be too short_...

Cal had just gotten situated on a barstool with a plate of spaghetti when she comes back downstairs. "Zip me!" she said, and he obliged. He stood with arms folded, walking slowly around her.

"Well...?" Emily gestured with her hands, clearly indicating for him to give his opinion.

"It's a bit...ah, short, innit?" She threw her hands into the air.

"It's floor length, Dad! Jeez!"

"Well I just mean..." Cal waved his hands, searching for the word. He hated these discussions with his daughter. "How're you goin' to hold it up? There's no straps." She groans and gently shoves him backwards.

"That's the _point_!" Emily flips out her phone and shows him a picture of a blonde-haired boy. "Do you _approve_? It's Charlie; you've met him. Should he come to the office so you all can 'investigate' him? _Again_?"

"I was just bein' sure, that time!"

"Mhmm..." Cal grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned on a slow song.

_ "_You read my mind. I still can't dance for sh-" He glared at her and she cut off the swear word.

"Not going to dance with you if you're using that language, Emily." She apologized and they attempted a slow dance_._

_ "_Pathetic!" laughed Emily. Cal laughed, too, and they tried to avoid each other's toes while Cal danced with his little girl again.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone _

Cal sat across from Charlie in the living room. Charlie shifted awkwardly in his chair and Cal smirked at him.

"Okay, kid?" The boy looked nervous and anxious.

"_Okay_? I've been sitting here for a half hour! And you _still_-"

"Calm down, don't hurt yerself. Em'd kill me if you had a stroke while I'm sitting here!" _Not that I'd mind if he just left_... "And you're angry now..."

"Of course I am! Would you give me a straight answer?"

"Ask me nicely, son, and maybe then I'll give it to ya."

"Please."

"Fine...My answer is sure, go ahead." Charlie shook Cal's hand eagerly and ran out of the room. Cal's fake smile felt plastered on his face and he flipped open the photo album to when Zoe snapped the photos of Em and he dancing.

"Doctor Lightman? Emily's here to see you..." The new receptionist hadn't learned the rule of letting Emily in, no questions asked.

"Let her in, then! Has College Girl decided to grace us all with her presence?" Cal grabbed his daughter in a bear hug when she walked in and she laughed into his shirt.

"No...But, Dad! Look!" She pushed him away and held out her hand.

"The kid didn't spare any money on this one, huh?" The rock on her hand was huge, but her grin was even bigger. "Makes you happy, does he?"

"Yes, Daddy, of course he does!" Em's smile flickered for a moment.

"Wait...Let me guess. You haven't improved your dancing since prom, have you?" She shook her head and her gaze travelled down to the walking-stick Cal now used. "Oh, shut it. I can still dance with this thing! We'll practice at home." Emily grinned and ran out of the room to tell Loker and everyone else.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone _

**And there's my first songfic. I repeated the last verse again just because...**


End file.
